The Last of a Sisterhood
by HiddenMaster
Summary: Her fellows looked to her as their leader. All she wanted to do was protect her family, she didn't care about what the Rapture Family planned. She just wanted to be happy, to live happily with her family  She was the first, and the last Big Sister to die.


**The last of a Sisterhood**

_A Bioshock 2 fan fiction_

_Note: All characters mentioned belong to 2K games, and this story is a complete work of fiction meant only for entertainment with no profit  
_

A slow smoldering rage burned within one of the last two big sisters in all of Rapture as they waited for the Mother's signal. She looked to her sister, and despite the steel helmet covering her face, her sister possessed the exact same feeling of deep rage as she did. Even if she hadn't known her sister on an almost telepathic level, she would have seen subtle signs hidden from all but the most observant; slight twitching of her fingers, the heat radiating from the tips of her finger as she readied herself to fire a plasmid at a moment's notice, and they way her head would slowly move around the small, hidden room in which they waited. All of these slight movements might as well have been a book describing her sister's current mood.

She had been one of the first to don the armor of the big sister, one of the first to adopt a name only her other sister's would ever know. Even before she had been given her new armor, she had been killing splicers, largely not needing her daddy's help. After she had "suited up", her first mission had been to reestablish to the splicers who was in control of the supply of adam. Several notably organized splicers had stolen two of the precious few remaining little sisters, and had fortified one of the many bathysphere stations located in Rapture. The splicers, although notably organized and well armed, never stood a chance.

_ In later reflection, it had been far too easy. Three had been grouped around the single surviving little sister, her counterpart having been ripped apart by adam hungry splicers. She had silently dropped to the ground behind them, stabbed two simultaneously through the neck even with the smaller needle on her left arm and the long needle on her right arm, and then delivered a bone shattering kick to the third splicer's chest, killing him instantly. She then systematically killed every sentry in the large bathysphere station until only the leader was left. _

_ The splicer's leader had been different from her counterparts in two ways. One, although scarred from surgeries done to remove tumors, she looked relatively normal, if not even a little pretty in dark conditions, especially when compared to the average splicer. And secondly, she maintained enough control over her body to be able to use several plasmids, including an advanced form of the natural camouflage gene tonic common to houdini splicers. _

_ Thinking her mission to be complete, with over a dozen splicers effortlessly dispatched, she had gently picked up and placed the awe stricken little sister in the basket on her back, and was surprised when a single splicer appeared overhead on a makeshift bridge. Thinking it to be just another weak splicer, she had easily leaped forward, soaring through the air quickly, intending to stab the splicer through the neck with her smaller needle on her left arm while impaling the strange splicer through the stomach with her other arm._

_ The odd splicer didn't even flinch as she saw the as of yet unknown terror and champion of the little sisters. Instead, she adopted a classic karate stance, being slightly crouched with one leg forward and one leg back, with her arms being in a similar position. Right before the big sister impacted with the female splicer, the splicer brought her back, open palm forward and in invisible force stopped the big sister five feet in front of the splicer. The splicer then clenched her hand in a fist, and she brought her other hand into play, which also clenched into a fist, and the splicer hurled the Big Sister, who was still in brief shock at finding someone capable of temporarily overwhelming her, over her head and slammed her into the unyielding steel bulkhead. _

_ Temporarily dazed, she vaguely heard the little sister screaming in pain from what was most likely a broken bone being pushed back into place, and she saw the powerful splicer jump down from bridge and slowly begin walking towards her defenseless form. The little sister tried to get her up, desperately yanking on her limp arm, but when the splicer arrived and stood over her defenseless, still form, the splicer kicked the little sister in the face, knocking her away from her savior in the process. The splicer studied her, the first Big Sister, for a moment before she leaned over, released the clamps and seals keeping her helmet on her head, and unveiled the freckle covered face and glowing yellow eyes hidden behind the glowing helmet. The splicer's eyes widened, but then narrowed to slits. She brought her hand up and a five, small, white hot balls of flame began to burn on the tips of her fingers. She began to lower it to the revealed big sister's face, intending to burn five holes through the big sister's skull._

_ Right before the splicer finished her execution, the little sister screamed, and the Big sister was brought back to consciousness. Seeing what was about to happen, she brought her smaller needle to bear and stabbed it through the splicer's taunt arm, instantly causing a river of blood to gush out. The splicer screamed in pain and the five points of white flame blinked out of existence. Stumbling back, the gushing blood slowing to a trickle thanks to a regenerative tonic, the splicer faded into invisibility in a cloud of red._

_ The two then played a dangerous game of cat and mouse, with the mighty splicer appearing, tossing a few white hot fireballs or throwing a random nearby object with telekinesis before disappearing. The big sister, on the other hand, would respond by catching the balls of flame or objects with her own telekinetic abilities and hurling them back at the splicer's former position uselessly. The splicer would occasionally score hits, mostly with random miscellaneous objects,which caused little damage, but the white hot ball of flames the splicer occasionally threw posed a certainly fatal threat if she were to be hit, as they could burn threw her armor in seconds_

_ . After about three minutes of this game, she was beginning to score hits in on the powerful splicer, her reactions having grown much faster as she adapted to the splicer's hit and run strategy. The splicer, seeing her strategy failing, decided to finish the fight quickly. Using the last of her current supply of eve, she conjured several phantasms of her self that proceeded to rush the big sister, posing no significant harm to the Big sister but offering a suitable distraction while she refueled and played her last ace card._

_ Although the Big Sister's mission was accomplished, this had become personal now. After she realized the phantasm's were distractions for the splicer's escape, she immediately gave chase, barely remembering to grab the little sister. The splicer was fast, but not fast enough to outrun her speed. Jumping from wall to wall, she soon cornered the splicer in a small warehouse. _

_ She cautiously entered the supply filled room, one ball of flame ready in each of her palms. She walked by aisle after aisle, many of the objects once lining the aisle now littering the ground. As she passed one of the aisles, she saw a slight shimmering of the air of the corner of her eye. Turning, she caught the splicer just as she materialized in the middle of the aisle. Turning with lightning fast reflexes, she began to throw the ball of flame held in her hand but stopped when she saw the entire aisle held full fuel cans, and even though the aisle only held a quarter as much as it would have held in Rapture's prime, there was still far more than enough to engulf both her and the splicer in a fatal explosion. The splicer, on the other hand, had a differing strategy._

_ The splicer brought her hands up, and suddenly eight of the large fuel cans rose into the air. Smiling wickedly, the splicer then threw her hands forward, as well as the potentially deadly fuel cans at an explosive speed. The Big Sister, seeing what was going to happen if she didn't stop them, used her own telekinetic power and stopped the cans in mid air. The splicer yelled in frustration and gave another telekinetic push, jerking the fuel cans forward, straining the Big Sister's power to its limit. Soon, it became a contest of wills, as both she and the splicer exchanged invisible blows and waves of energy that canceled each other out. The fuel cans now floated in between her and the splicer, jerking violently in place as they fought for control. _

_ She would never know how long she and the splicer waged the telekinetic battle, but nearing its end, both she and the incredibly powerful splicer were sweating rivulets, every muscle in her body was sore as if she'd run a marathon. The only good news was that it appeared the splicer's seemingly limitless reserves were almost gone. Suddenly, the splicer, now desperate, gave one last push with all of her remaining energy, and it almost overwhelmed her own abilities. Almost. Using the adam generated in her body by the symbiotic slug, she stopped the fuel cans just inches from impact. Suddenly, her expression of near exhaustion turned to a smile, although no one would ever confuse the smile as anything but that of a huntress finally cornering her prey. _

_ The splicer, seeing her expression, panicked and fled in terror, fading out of visibility as she went. However, her camouflage gene tonic could not help her now. She had just reached the end of the empty aisle opposite the big sister when the first fuel can impacted with her body, causing her to stumble. Although the first fuel can did not explode, the subsequent seven did. Although she had strengthened her body with gene tonics, and could probably have survived a single can exploding next to her, the eight fuel cans exploding wiped out her all of her defenses. There wasn't even a body left, only blackened body parts and ash. _

_ With her formidable foe finally dead, she noticed the modified security bot hovering overhead, and it had recorded the entire fight. Later, whenever she returned to Fontaine Futuristics, during which Gil Alexander checked her armor and the little sister she had saved refused to separate from her new "big sister", she found out that the entire fight with the powerful splicer had been broadcast to every monitor in Rapture, and the splicers had a new reason to fear stealing little sisters. She also found out that the splicer in question had been one of Rapture's most infamous and powerful splicers, actually having come into contact with Jack when he ventured into Rapture and surviving years earlier. _

She was broken out of her memories by a whisper of the Mother in her ear. "Delta has entered the entrance to Persephone. Be ready." At the mention of the rogue, her rage was born anew, but when her calmer, blood sister placed her hand on her shoulder, her anger was reduced to embers. She knew that in any fight she needed to remain calm, and the need to be at her peak fighting performance was all the more desperately needed today, as the rogue had already killed so many of her sisters.

She had been content before the Rogue appeared. She cared for the little sisters when they were in the therapy wards of Persephone, even playing happily with them once they returned from hunting their "angels". Even the insane splicers had all but stopped their attacks on the powerful guardians of the little sisters, and even if they got past the protectors, they risked the wrath of a Big Sister. She had even been taken away with some of what the Mother said. She knew the religion Father Wales had constructed was a lie, but the Mother genuinely wanted to bring them peace, and if the Mother did that, she would be free to play with her sisters, both young and old, for the rest of her life. But, like so many dreams before hers, it was a dream destined to be shattered.

The rogue, called Subject Delta by everyone except her post pubescent sisters, had started out innocently enough. Although the Mother, splicers, and the general had all been extremely agitated at his appearance, she hadn't really cared and she wasn't ordered to kill him, so he might as well have been an insect. At first, all he had done was cut a bloody swath through the ranks of the splicers, and for every splicer dead, that was one less for her to worry about, actually making her, and by extension, her fellow sisters, like him. But, the warm feelings towards the rogue instantly disappeared the moment he killed one of their knights and stole a little sister from them. Within their ranks, one of them had burned with such an intense hatred that she confronted the rogue without orders, and then, to their shock and for the first time ever, one of the omniscient, invincible big sisters, was slain at his hands. If it had been up to her, then and there, she and the rest of her sisters would have swarmed the rogue, but, the Mother had cautioned them, and so they reluctantly continued on about their duties as if they weren't short one member.

The rogue hadn't stopped there. He continued his rampage through Rapture, killing splicers and their knights in the process. He had taken three more little sisters and changed them into monsters before one of her fellow "Big Sisters" was allowed to hunt him down and kill him. To all of their dismay, he killed her, or, to be more precise, he, in his perversion, hypnotized one of their knights and turned him against her like some attack dog. With the rogue and knight's combined might pointed towards her, she died a horrible death, choking on her own blood as a drill burrowed into her stomach. Deciding enough was enough, she gathered her remaining sisters together and confronted the Mother, demanding they all be allowed to attack him in unison, ensuring the rogue's death. The Mother refused, however, and ordered them back to their duties. All of her sisters left, even her own, unique, blood sister, but not her. She stayed a few more minutes and tried to convince the Mother to allow her to attack, but she found no middle ground, and the Mother turned her own arguments against her. Soon deciding the argument was useless, she left, carefully noting the two brute splicers which had walked into the room during her heated argument.

Soon, the process kept repeating itself until only three of them were left. Desperate, she confronted the Mother one last time, begging to let her stop the rogue before he finished off the rest of them. The Mother was shaken by her pleas, but told her to be patient, to let her take care of it. Infuriated, she had tried to punch the Mother, but one of her body guards, a notably large brute splicer wearing a coat which actually fit him, moved with speed rivaling her own and stopped her fist before it ever reached the Mother's face. The brute then picked her stunned form up and threw her at the wall, causing a sickening crunch in her side followed by the horribly painful feeling, like that of barb covered hands moving within her as the slug implanted in her torso rearranged her bones and slid them back into place.

Walking over to her still form, the Mother spoke in a kind, forgiving tone that only barely covered up a cold and calculating one. "I know you didn't mean that. Your just frustrated by Delta, and I won't hold it against you. But please, return to your duties. We don't want to have to have our doctors sedate you, now do we?" While most would have been reassured by the Mother's tone of voice, she saw the monster hiding in it. She knew she wouldn't be sedated, she knew she'd be killed if she acted out again. For the first time, she began to doubt the Mother, and she later found her worries to have validity, but, despite her feelings and reservations, she had one last remaining duty, a duty to protect the remaining little sisters from the rogue.

Soon, she lost another big sister, as well as almost all of the other little sisters except those in Persephone and one in outer Rapture. Now, nearly her entire family was gone, and she, along with her single remaining blood sister, were its only remaining champions. She felt a bittersweet victory soon after when a slightly disheveled Mother summoned her and her single remaining sister of blood to her office and told them she was preparing a trap for Delta, and she needed them both to be ready. As the Mother explained what she needed them to do, she felt like screaming. If they had been allowed to all attack in unison, instead of individually, none of this would have happened in the first place and she'd still have her family

Ever since then, she and her remaining counterpart waited, hidden in a sealed room, for the Mother's signal to attack. What could be taking so long? Even though the rogue was slower than she, it couldn't have taken him that long to reach the trap, so what was taking so long! She felt like she could rip out her hair because of the anxiety! All of a sudden, she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder, and she saw the purple light on her arm had begun flashing. Nodding to her sister in some embarrassment, they both activated the unique teleportation plasmid only a big sister could successfully power, and she suddenly found herself in her designated position for the ambush, a strange feeling of d_éjà vu_ infusing her, along with a sudden feeling of dread, as if she had done this before and something went horribly wrong. Shaking off the feeling as her battle instincts took over, she saw the rogue, rapidly scanning the room with an equipped spear gun while two security bots hovered nearby, ever watchful. Nodding to her sister, they both jumped to the ground and landed in a puddle of water.

Without speaking, they quickly moved to flank the rogue, who turned and fired an explosive tipped spear at her, getting distressingly close to impacting with her head. However, she now had her chance as it would take a moment to chamber another spear. Sprinting toward him, screaming all of her frustration, rage, and, although she would never admit it, fear, she lifted her arm and prepared to send the large needle attached to her arm directly through his skull, but mere moments before she reached him, one of his damnable security bots lowered itself directly in front of her path and opened fire, causing her to fall back.

She not so much saw as sensed her sister running up behind him on his blind side, and, while her own attack had been thwarted, she felt that her sister had the same opportunity, this time without any of the annoying minions of the rogue blocking her sister's path of attack, and she grinned to herself even as bullets flew by her head as she felt her sister sprint towards the unaware rogue. She watched, excitement building within her as her sister closed in on the unaware rogue, but just as her sister reached him, he turned with lightning fast reflexes and his huge fist impacted with the side of her head with the strength only a big daddy bring to bear, causing her to fly a considerable distance before slamming into the ground, hard, and then she slid still further into one of the Plexiglas walls trapping Eleanor.

Seeing her sister temporarily out of the game, she immediately acted, throwing a barrage of fire balls at the Rogue while the disturbingly agile security bots dodged her attacks. Feeling armor piercing rounds pelting against her armor, almost passing through, she went on the move again only to feel what could only be a spear slam into, and then imbed itself in her arm. Acting quickly, she picked up a nearby vending machine and threw it at the rogue, causing him to fall to the ground while she ran and jumped over a small set of stairs, providing her some cover to tend to her injury. The security bots, fortunately, chose, instead of pursuing her and most probably ending her life, chose to form a protective circle around their downed and vulnerable master.

Grimacing in pain, she tried to pull the spear out, knowing she would instantly heal the moment it was gone, but found she couldn't go through with it, the pain being so great. Suddenly, a slim, gloved hand grabbed the spear and ripped it out, taking several chunks of muscle with it. She wanted to scream in pain, especially when the muscle began growing back, but she only allowed her self a mere whimper as she nodded in thanks to her sister, who nodded.

After peaking over their cover, she narrowly avoided having her head burnt to a crisp by a traveling cloud of red only a person with her advanced reflexes and trained in perceiving the path of travel from an incinerate plasmid. Looking to her sister she gestured over head and then punched her open palm, and for a moment, she acted as if she didn't understand, but then she quickly nodded. She set her open palm out, all fingers outstretched, and counted down to one. When she hit one, they burst into action, both of them jumping over the stairs and and enacting their brief but experience backed plan.

As soon as their feet hit the ground, they were both sprinting in brief opposite directions before aligning to form something similar to a parallel line as they surrounded Delta. Twitching her hand slightly to her observant sister, they both changed directions and charged Delta, dodging machine gun fire as they went. She and her sister closed in on Delta, and she began to feel her first injuries as sustained fire from a security bots took its toll. The bots, seeing their master in peril, placed themselves directly in the path of both her and her sister's attacks, just as they wanted. Moments before she was within melee range, she released one of the ear splitting screams the Big Sisters were known before, and backed off of her attack, jumping an inhuman distance back, placing herself out of peril, temporarily out of range of the mosquito bites being emitted by the security bots.

Her plan was working. The security bots hadn't been expecting it, and the rogue appeared to be stunned. Her sister suddenly disappeared in a flash of purple, reappearing above the unsuspecting rogue, rapidly falling to ensure his doom. Suddenly, she felt a sense of dread, and something just seemed wrong with the entire picture, and she couldn't figure it out, not until it was too late to warn her sister.

The rogue had, while they planned, stored away his spear gun on the magnetic holder on his hip and had replaced the slow firing weapon with his extensively modified drill, and even as she moved into action, to try to save her sister, she knew she wouldn't be able to reach her in time. Her sister hadn't noticed the drill, and still continued falling towards her dangerous prey. To her own horror filled eyes, she watched as the distance between her sister and Delta closed until her sister was just within striking distance, and that's when the rogue responded, having known she was above him within moments of her teleportation.

Just before she reached him, Delta twirled around, his attention upward and drill already spinning, instantly ready to fend off the attack from the aerial sister. Before her sister even realized what was happening, Delta slammed the deadly spinning drill into the side of the her helmet, causing the reinforced glass within the portholes of her helmet to crack, then shatter, and even the shock absorbers built within her helmet, built to protect from just such an impact were overwhelmed, and then destroyed along with half of her helmet.

The force of the hit caused catastrophic damage to her sister's helmet, and sent her flying into a nearby wall, causing further damage to her suit and a few more broken bones be added to her extensive list of injuries. For a moment, she didn't think her sister would be getting up, that the symbiotic slug buried within her body had been overwhelmed, and in a sense, it had, although it completed just enough of its end of the bargain to keep her alive. Her sister slowly stumbled to her feet, and it appeared for a moment her helmet would stay together, but the moment proved fleeting, as within seconds of her standing the remaining bonds of her helmet collapsed, and with them the helmet fell off of her in pieces. Her face was now visible, and her injuries were even worse than she had feared. Her sister, whose regenerative abilities of the symbiotic adam slug had finally been exceeded, now held an empty, bleeding eye socket that held the remains of her right luminescent eye, and blood poured down her face from several cuts on her scalp. For a moment, it looked as if she would collapse from the pain of her injuries, but then her single remaining eye narrowed into a slit filled with determination, and she spat out three of her bloody and broken teeth.

Filled with joy at seeing her sister alive, she almost didn't notice her gesturing to the security bots. If she could have, she would have protested her sister's next action, screamed at her to allow her to fight the Rouge, as she was already injured, but her sister had always been stubborn. Her sister, not waiting for any confirmation, charged Subject Delta, her needle arm raised high, a permanent snarl etched into her vocal cords.

Not seeing anyway to stop her sister, she allowed her to engage Delta in hand to hand combat while she took care of the irritating security bots. Allowing her emotions to control her and give her the needed strength fueled by anger, she jumped high into the air and grabbed onto one of the floating security bots. The machine immediately veered off course, never having been intended to hold the considerable weight of a full sized big sister in armor, and when it was clear to her the machine would not be able to rectify its course, she let go, doing a back flip before deftly landing on the ground. The machine crashed into the floor some distance behind her, and she turned her attention to the bot's mate.

This one was even easier than the other one, as it only took one blast of electricity before it fell to the ground before her. Not wasting any time, she stabbed it through its computer core, permanently damaging and disabling the vacuum tubes within. Feeling her work to to be done, she turned, intending to help her sister, but was stopped before her sister was in sight by two newly arrived security bots flying in through the rather large hole in the cieling, which instantly locked onto her and began firing.

Screaming in defiance at the annoying, high hovering security bots as they fired armor piercing rounds, she began coursing enormous amounts of energy into both of her palms for a powerful blast of electrical energy that would permanently disable the two new arrivals. Even as she did this, a storm of bullets heading her way, a thought occurred to her. _ Wait, where did these bots come from? And I don't hear the sounds of the rogue and my sister fighting anymore. That, that must mean my sister won, shouldn't it?_ Feeling dread in her stomach, she instead chose to listen to the little, almost forgotten hopeful voice in her head that said her sister had won the melee fight with the rogue Alpha and that everything would be okay now, because the other possibility was just unimaginable.

The little voice in her head was silenced with an "I told you so" from the more pessimistic part of her,when, just as she coursed the last of the necessary energy into her hands for a final attack on the annoying, high flying machines, she turned just into time to see a rapidly spinning drill impact with her helmet, instantly shattering the glass in the main porthole, as well as knocking her off her feet and leaving her in a daze.

Realizing her vulnerability, she raised her left hand just in time to catch the tip of the spinning drill, allowing it to inflict horrific damage accompanied by horrific pain to hand as the slug within her competed to regenerate her hand while the drill only sought to destroy, but this action also saved her life. Overriding the pain flooding her conscious, she kicked out one of Delta's legs and was in the air within seconds, her hand having partially regenerated from its catastrophic injuries in the brief of air time..

Turning to Delta, fueled by rage and desperation, she fired two bolts of electricity simultaneously at the guarding security bots, causing them to crash into the ankle high water, which in turn multiplied the effects of her blast, causing the bots to explode spectacularly, filling the air with black smoke, instead of merely being disabled.

Seeing she had a moment of reprieve, she released the seals on her ruined helm, took off her helmet, not even flinching when several pieces of her helmet, which was now a ruined, jagged, and sharp mess ripped out several pieces of her scalp. The slug within her regenerated everything but the strands of recently departed hair within seconds. Looking at her ruined helmet one last time, she threw it to the side with a sense of great loss and reluctance. The helmet had become a part of her, and she found it felt like being naked without. Sighing, she quickly turned her attention back to the battlefield, even though her entire reprieve had only lasted a few seconds..

Looking to Delta's last location, she narrowed her eyes as she scanned the unusually large cloud of smoke for him. Even with the smoke, she should have been able to see him, especially with her surgically enhanced vision. Suddenly, she saw the air shimmer within the now dissipating cloud of smoke, and she smiled to herself, the same smile the most powerful splicer in all of Rapture had last seen. Grinning, she formed a ball of fire from her limitless reserves of adam while lifting her large needle arm and charged. She threw the ball of flame at the shimmering, near invisible Delta and then she jumped into the air, intending to stab her needle straight through his chest when her target disappeared utterly. Realizing her mistake, that she had been tricked by an illusion, she tried to jump away to relative safety considering her battle with her deadly opponent, but was stopped when Delta jumped out of the darkness and locked his arms around her, simultaneously pinning her to his chest and her arms at her sides, ensuring she couldn't activate any plasmid.

She immediately began struggling, frantically trying to break free, and for the first time in her life, true, blood curdling fear enveloping her and its near constant companion, panic. She tried kicking, she tried using her own plasmids, and, even though it probably caused him a horrible headache, she tried screaming. She even tried to teleport using the transportation plasmid only available to those with deep enough reservoirs of adam, but it refused to activate with Subject Delta holding onto her in his unyielding bear hug.

Suddenly, one of his arms lifted and she felt hope reborn within her, but the hope was utterly destroyed when she she felt the muzzle of what could only be a gun aligning with her back, right behind her chest, and she knew, just like all of her sisters before her, her death would soon follow if she didn't act. She began to frantically struggle once more, desperately seeking any leverage, ready to pounce on any opportunity for escape. However, her hopes for finding any weakness in Delta's iron grip soon began to give way, and even with only one arm, she was still out classed when it came to strength. With the disappearance of her last hopes, a deathly calm fell over her. Her struggles soon lessened to only what would be expected from the strength of a mere human, and she accelerated her demise

Knowing her end was finally near, she began to heat her own body up in a last ditch effort to take her enemy with her, intending to set off a catastrophic chain reaction within her own body that would result in an extremely unstable plasmid induced explosion, powered by her own deep reserves of adam, but her internal temperature never reached the necessary temperature required to destabilize her own genetic structure , as the spear pierced her armor, went straight through one of her lungs and out of her chest, taking a large chunk of flesh with it.

Her concentration broken, her body temperature returned to what normality could be found in the anatomy of a rapidly dying, teenage girl with a symbiotic slug within her. Blood began filling the ruined wreck of her chest, and the idiotic slug within her decided to quit on her and die at that very second. She began coughing up blood and bits of tissue, most of it splattering down onto her suit, and some onto the arm that now gently held her instead of the iron grip it once had.

She looked up into his glowing helmet, and instead of seeing the monster the Rapture Family made him out to be, she saw one of her knights from child hood. He wasn't a monster, she realized. He was someone fighting for his family, just like her. With this revelation, she realized she had been tricked, just like all of her other dead sisters, whom she would soon be joining. The Mother_, no, monster,_ had sent each of her sisters individually to their deaths because they, mostly because of their leader, the first to don the armor of the big sister, had begun to question her, to defy her. Sofia Lamb had been using Delta to get rid of a minor abnormality in her grand Utopian experiment, and that is why Lamb refused to let her fight with her other sisters against Delta, it was because they would have won, and would have stopped Delta in his tracks. Sofia obviously hadn't expected Delta to make it this far, but even with him knocking on her door step, she prepared a trap, for both him and the last two Big Sisters in all of Rapture.

Looking up at the lone knight, with the icy claws of death pulling at her, she reached up to stroke his helmet and, had she the strength to, would have wished him luck in her her final moments. Her mission to protect her own family was over and she had failed, but she would soon be reunited. The Mother,_ no, Sofia Lamb,_ she though viciously, had betrayed her and all of her sisters. If it hadn't been for her, they would have been saved by Brigid Tenenbaum, and instead Sofia had ensured they were never found by Tenebaum before she left for the sun lit surface, believing she had saved all of the girls she could. Instead, they were turned into killing machines, meant to enforce the policies of the Rapture Family, killing many more innocents than those found to be guilty.

Suddenly, she felt as if a jagged knife were rapidly spinning within her chest, cutting flesh and ripping muscle from bone, and if it hadn't been for Delta, she would have fallen to the ground. She felt more blood surging up her throat, violently escaping out of her mouth as she experienced a painful coughing fit, and suddenly, the tendrils of darkness, which she had been fighting back with all of her might, moved in and obscured her vision. As her luminescent eyes slowly faded back to their natural color of gray, her eye lids peacefully closing for the never ending sleep, she heard music, and realized it was the lone knight, humming a wordless lullaby in her final moments. When the darkness finally did succeed in overtaking her, she faded away with a smile on her face.

_Authors note: Well, finally finished with that. Second story I ever posted on Fanfiction Recently beat Bioshock 2 with the good ending( beautiful, might I add), and after fighting the last two Big Sisters in the game, I felt the urge to write about them. Not enough people write about what might be going on behind their sealed helmets, and I felt like contributing to the small amount of fiction relating to them found on Fanfiction._

_And, yes, I know I made this Big Sister seem notably more sane then they would usually be described. The reason for this? I just didn't want to deal with having to capture the exact perspective of an insane, emotionally stunted, hormonally unstable teenage girl constantly infused with the impulsive need to stab a needle into people and drink the blood._

_As always, any reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. As for any people who would like to burn my story to the ground, I thank you for leaving a review as well. Any flaming reviews prove to me that the story made enough of the impact on a person's mind for them to feel the need to leave a review._


End file.
